


Bubbly

by kendianna



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendianna/pseuds/kendianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single moment in the hospital. Dave reflects during Kurt's visit. He can be better, he can get better - nothing can touch him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbly

His breath leaves him when Kurt touches his hand and just holds it - gently, sweetly, without judgment. Warmth blossoms up into his chest and all he can register is that he is being told that he’s cared for and that he’s loved and that he matters. Tears threaten to fall again as he recalls Abeline’s heartcrushing line “You is kind, you is smart, you is important”. He feels selfish for wishing that Kurt would hold him now like Abbey did under the mattress during the hurricane, but that doesn’t alter the fact that the desire is extant.

A thumb comes up to brush across his cheek, and to do so a torso leans so far over - so close to his body. His eyes flicker closed, and in this moment he is so distant from the loneliness that has haunted him for months. Words are whispered in his ear, a dangling conversation he’s barely part of. He knows the words hold no comprehensible meaning, only an emotional weight that settles deep his heart and makes him feel alive.

There is a nuance to the air in the room, a delicate pulsing sensation that was not present earlier. This little room that has warehoused him for days on end as father cried, mother cried, as he - the son, cried. As father wept tears of joy and ecstatic pleasure, mother wept tears of mourning. Her grieving period has only begun, a son is lost to her. This stagnant pool, drenched with the spiraling odor of misery, has become a paradise to him now. The room lives and breathes, as if he has made peace with it. It is not his tomb, it is his dressing chamber - his hidden quarters where, as time passes, he will emerge from. Reborn.

Nothing can touch him now. The colors, dull and pastel as they are, are vibrant. The hospital’s polluted noise and smell of sorrow is gone from the air, and it is sweet to taste. The numbness is gone and there are micro-sensors on his skin, every millimeter of his hands are buzzing with the electric shock of contact - the textures driving his mind wild and the sensation of Kurt’s hand still in his driving his heartrate to a frenzy. He has come face to face with death, he has been washed clean of sin and shame, he is a new man. Nothing about him has remained unchanged.

“I’m so happy right now”  
And he truly is.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written a few months ago for Meg (daveloveskurt) on tumblr. she had a truly awful time with anon haters on her blog sending her absolutely terrifying messages, and throughout it all she remained so strong. she truly inspired me. i know she deleted her blog recently. i hope she's okay. if you know her or her new blog (if she has one) please send me a message, i'd love to know.


End file.
